


London Nights

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: 6/10 - Dodie Clark (Song), Dodie Clark - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Cups of tea and empty wine glasses dotting the banister and tables, events of the evening since passed.Conversation varied, tired but happy.All of them throwing in opinions and thoughts and comments, nothing too dark to keep the darkness at bay.All of them were fighting their own demons,But one needed the most help fighting.And she wasn't alone.





	London Nights

It was a warm night, the first clear night in weeks. 

The sky was a perfect midnight blue, dotted with stars and laughter of the friends who sat on the balcony of a flat in London. 

These friends: Dodie Clark, Hazel Hayes, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, and PJ Liguori all sat together. Cups of tea and empty wine glasses dotting the banister and tables, events of the evening since passed. 

Conversation varied, tired but happy. 

All of them throwing in opinions and thoughts and comments, nothing too dark to keep the darkness at bay.

All of them were fighting their own demons.

But tonight, the night before a dear friend was going to get help in fighting the monsters under her bed, they spent it together.

All of them together and not alone.

“We’re going to be together no matter what...right?” The quiet voice broke through the barrier of happiness, shaky and calm.

They turned to Dodie, Dan reaching out and taking her hand in his in a friendly gesture. 

“We’re all going to be okay, Dod’s. Everyone will be fine out here.” 

Hazel watched on from her seat as Dodie teared up, the blonde usually well put together and aloof. But she was protective of the group. Loyal, if you will. 

“We’ll be here. And home will still be here when you get back.”  
Dodie laughed through a sob, her fears quelled despite the lingering tightness in her chest. 

“Thank you guys.” 

They all reached out and hugged her. A night of softness and a night to be peaceful.

It was night before one of their own going to start to win the battle against the monsters under her bed, but she would be doing it alone and they would be without her. 

It was a night when there were no demons.

No scary thoughts.

No pretty things flashing in the night.

It was a night when

Despite everything all of them had been through, 

There was hope.

And hope was very, very real.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this after watching some documentaries on mental health in the UK. I thought of Dodie and Hazel and everyone that I’ve looked up to. But I wanted to write a “Mental health what if” I’m glad Dodie seems to be doing well irl, and everyone else too. I’m probably going to write more on Dan and Dodie as friends. I enjoy it and there aren’t very many Dodie fics...Might change that. 
> 
> Anyways. I appreciate you all and thank you all for reading. Sorry if this was rambly.


End file.
